Conductive polymeric materials and devices incorporating them are well known. Reference may be made for example to the following, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,761, 2,978,665, 3,243,753, 3,351,882, 3,571,777, 3,658,976, 3,757,086, 3,793,716, 3,823,217, 3,858,144, 3,861,029, 3,950,604, 4,017,715, 4,072,848, 4,085,286, 4,117,312, 4,151,126, 4,177,376, 4,177,446, 4,188,276, 4,237,441, 4,242,573, 4,246,468, 4,250,400, 4,252,692, 4,255,698, 4,271,350, 4,272,471, 4,304,987, 4,309,596, 4,309,597, 4,314,230, 4,314,231, 4,315,237, 4,317,027, 4,318,881, 4,327,351, 4,330,704, 4,334,351, 4,352,083, 4,361,799, 4,388,607, 4,398,084, 4,413,301, 4,425,397, 4,426,339, 4,426,633, 4,427,877, 4,435,639, 4,429,216, 4,442,139, 4,459,473, 4,470,898, 4,481,498, 4,476,450, 4,502,929; 4,514,620, 4,517,449, 4,534,889, and 4,560,498; J. Applied Polymer Science 19, 813-815 (1975), Klason and Kubat; Polymer Engineering and Science 18, 649-653 (1978), Narkis et al; European Application Nos. 38,713, 38,714, 38,718, 74,281, 92,406, 119,807, 133,748, 134,145, 144,187, 157,640, 158,410, 175,550 and 176,284; and Japanese Published Patent Application No. 59-122,524.
A heat-recoverable article is an article the dimensional configuration of which may be made substantially to change when subjected to heat treatment. Usually these articles recover, on heating, towards an original shape from which they have previously been deformed, but the term "heat-recoverable", as used herein, also includes an article which, on heating, adopts a new configuration, even if it has not been previously deformed.
Heat recoverable articles are known. In their most common form, such articles comprise a heat-shrinkable sleeve made from a polymeric material exhibiting the property of elastic or plastic memory as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,027,962, 3,086,242 and 3,597,372. As is made clear in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,962, the original dimensionally heat-stable form may be a transient form in a continuous process in which, for example, an extruded tube is expanded, whilst hot, to a dimensionally heat-unstable form. In other applications, a preformed dimensionally heat stable article is deformed to a dimensionally heat unstable form in a separate stage.
In other articles, an elastomeric member is held in a stretched state by a second member, which, upon heating weakens and thus allows the elastomeric member to recover. Heat-recoverable articles of this type are described, for example, in British Patent 1,440,524 in which an outer tubular elastomeric member is held in a stretched state by an inner tubular member. Alternatively, the "hold-out" layer could be on the outside.
Heat-recoverable articles which comprise conductive polymeric materials, and which use ohmic heating of those materials to cause heat recovery are also known. Reference may be made for example to GB 1265194 (MP099), U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,286 (MP192), U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,715 (MP0212), U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,582 (MP0219), European Patent Publication No. 0157640 (MP0922) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,055 (MP0939).
It is also known to be desirable to use for a conductive recoverable article, a material which exhibits a PTC (positive temperature coefficient of resistivity) effect, that is a sharp rise in resistivity at a particular, or over a short range of temperatures. This temperatue or temperature range is known as the anomaly or switching temperature. Typically the material is selected to exhibit the sharp rise in temperature at or slightly above the recovery temperature of the article. The PTC effect minimises overheating and consequent so-called "thermal runaway" of the material. Materials which exhibit a PTC effect are typically referred to simply as PTC materials.